Rogued Skillmaster - Ro(27),Ra(1),SD(1),Brd(1)
' Rogued Skillmaster' - Rogue 27 / Ranger 1 / Shadowdancer 1 / Bard 1 Description This build was made for the Storm of Zehir Campaign, although there isn't much information about it yet, it is said that you can create a party and use skills like spot & suvival on the new overland-map. I am hoping there will be an a place like the Flagon(OC) or the Veil(MotB) where you can store you characters and don't have to take them with you all the time. This builds purpose is to gain the maximum possible skill points, but still keep it playable and usefull to help with that worldmap feature. The Rogued Skillmaster has an extensive knowledge of Skills, he has managed to max. out 14 Skills. He loses only 12 Skill Points to the maximum possible gainable Skillpoints in NWN2/MotB (480 instead of 492), but gains a lot of Feats that allow him to still be usefull in a support role of a party. Advantages: * 14 maxed Skills (Craft Trap, Disable Device, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Open Lock, Search, Set Trap, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraf, Spot, Survival, Tumble, Use Magic Device) * INT 30, HiPS, Track, Expose Weakness, Epic Precision, Combat Insight, Crippling Strike * With the help of INT 30 you can also put one point in Appraise, Craft Alchemy and Lore to gain an effective ~ 10 points in each. A +8 INT items helps even more. Disadvantages: * only BAB 21 * weak attack for a lvl 30 build * Tiefling: ECL +1, you could use a human to gain the same amout of Skillpoints and gain one extra Feat, but would lose +2 Dexterity. (Edit: and -2 Intelligence) Character Creation Progression: Feats Progression: Skills Total Skill Points: 480 * Appraise: 1 (9), Craft Alchemy: 1 (11), Craft Armor: 6 (16), Craft Trap: 33 (43), Craft Weapon: 6 (16) * Disable Device: 33 (45), Hide: 33 (42), Listen: 33 (34), Lore: 1 (10), Move Silently: 33 (40) * Open Lock: 33 (37), Perform: 3 (1), Search: 33 (43), Set Trap: 33 (39), Sleight of Hand: 33 (37) * Spellcraft: 33 (43), Spot: 33 (34), Survival: 33 (33), Tumble: 33 (38), Use Magic Device: 33 (31) * Lvl 1: Ap 1(1), CT 1(1), DD 4(4), Hi 4(4), Li 4(4), Lo 1(1), MS 4(4), OL 4(4), Se 4(4), ST 4(4), SH 4(4), Sp 4(4), Tu 4(4), UMD 4(4) (Save 5) * Lvl 2: DD 1(5), Hi 1(5), Li 1(5), MS 1(5), OL 1(5), Se 1(5), ST 1(5), SH 1(5), Sc 2(2), Sp 1(5), Su 2(2), Tu 1(5), UMD 1(5) (Save 1) * Lvl 3: DD 1(6), Hi 1(6), Li 1(6), MS 1(6), OL 1(6), Se 1(6), ST 1(6), SH 1(6), Sc 1(3), Sp 1(6), Su 2(4), Tu 1(6), UMD 1(6) * Lvl 4: DD 1(7), Hi 1(7), Li 1(7), MS 1(7), OL 1(7), Se 1(7), ST 1(7), SH 1(7), Sp 1(7), Su 2(6), Tu 1(7), UMD 1(7) * Lvl 5: DD 1(8), Hi 1(8), Li 1(8), MS 1(8), OL 1(8), Se 1(8), ST 1(8), SH 1(8), Sp 1(8), Su 2(8), Tu 1(8), UMD 1(8) * Lvl 6: DD 1(9), Hi 1(9), Li 1(9), MS 1(9), OL 1(9), Se 1(9), ST 1(9), SH 1(9), Sp 1(9), Su 1(9), Tu 1(9), UMD 1(9) (Save 1) * Lvl 7: DD 1(10), Hi 1(10), Li 1(10), MS 1(10), OL 1(10), Se 1(10), ST 1(10), SH 1(10), Sp 1(10), Su 1(10), Tu 1(10), UMD 1(10) (Save 2) * Lvl 8: DD 1(11), Hi 1(11), Li 1(11), MS 1(11), OL 1(11), Se 1(11), ST 1(11), SH 1(11), Sp 1(11), Su 1(11), Tu 1(11), UMD 1(11) (Save 2) * Lvl 9: DD 1(12), Hi 1(12), Li 1(12), MS 1(12), OL 1(12), Pe 3(3), Se 1(12), ST 1(12), SH 1(12), Sp 1(12), Tu 1(12), UMD 1(12) * Lvl 10: DD 1(13), Hi 1(13), Li 1(13), MS 1(13), OL 1(13), Se 1(13), ST 1(13), SH 1(13), Sc 1(4), Sp 1(13), Su 2(13), Tu 1(13), UMD 1(13) * Lvl 11: DD 1(14), Hi 1(14), Li 1(14), MS 1(14), OL 1(14), Se 1(14), ST 1(14), SH 1(14), Sc 2(6), Sp 1(14), Su 1(14), Tu 1(14), UMD 1(14) * Lvl 12: DD 1(15), Hi 1(15), Li 1(15), MS 1(15), OL 1(15), Se 1(15), ST 1(15), SH 1(15), Sc 2(8), Sp 1(15), Su 1(15), Tu 1(15), UMD 1(15) * Lvl 13: DD 1(16), Hi 1(16), Li 1(16), MS 1(16), OL 1(16), Se 1(16), ST 1(16), SH 1(16), Sc 2(10), Sp 1(16), Su 1(16), Tu 1(16), UMD 1(16) * Lvl 14: DD 1(17), Hi 1(17), Li 1(17), MS 1(17), OL 1(17), Se 1(17), ST 1(17), SH 1(17), Sc 2(12), Sp 1(17), Su 1(17), Tu 1(17), UMD 1(17) * Lvl 15: DD 1(18), Hi 1(18), Li 1(18), MS 1(18), OL 1(18), Se 1(18), ST 1(18), SH 1(18), Sc 2(14), Sp 1(18), Su 1(18), Tu 1(18), UMD 1(18) * Lvl 16: DD 1(19), Hi 1(19), Li 1(19), MS 1(19), OL 1(19), Se 1(19), ST 1(19), SH 1(19), Sc 3(17), Sp 1(19), Su 1(19), Tu 1(19), UMD 1(19) * Lvl 17: DD 1(20), Hi 1(20), Li 1(20), MS 1(20), OL 1(20), Se 1(20), ST 1(20), SH 1(20), Sc 3(20), Sp 1(20), Su 1(20), Tu 1(20), UMD 1(20) * Lvl 18: CT 2(3), DD 1(21), Hi 1(21), Li 1(21), MS 1(21), OL 1(21), Se 1(21), ST 1(21), SH 1(21), Sc 1(21), Sp 1(21), Su 1(21), Tu 1(21), UMD 1(21) * Lvl 19: CT 2(5), DD 1(22), Hi 1(22), Li 1(22), MS 1(22), OL 1(22), Se 1(22), ST 1(22), SH 1(22), Sc 1(22), Sp 1(22), Su 1(22), Tu 1(22), UMD 1(22) * Lvl 20: CT 2(7), DD 1(23), Hi 1(23), Li 1(23), MS 1(23), OL 1(23), Se 1(23), ST 1(23), SH 1(23), Sc 1(23), Sp 1(23), Su 1(23), Tu 1(23), UMD 1(23) * Lvl 21: CAr 1(1), CW 1(1), DD 1(24), Hi 1(24), Li 1(24), MS 1(24), OL 1(24), Se 1(24), ST 1(24), SH 1(24), Sc 1(24), Sp 1(24), Su 1(24), Tu 1(24), UMD 1(24) * Lvl 22: CT 3(10), DD 1(25), Hi 1(25), Li 1(25), MS 1(25), OL 1(25), Se 1(25), ST 1(25), SH 1(25), Sc 1(25), Sp 1(25), Su 1(25), Tu 1(25), UMD 1(25) * Lvl 23: CT 3(13), DD 1(26), Hi 1(26), Li 1(26), MS 1(26), OL 1(26), Se 1(26), ST 1(26), SH 1(26), Sc 1(26), Sp 1(26), Su 1(26), Tu 1(26), UMD 1(26) * Lvl 24: CT 4(17), DD 1(27), Hi 1(27), Li 1(27), MS 1(27), OL 1(27), Se 1(27), ST 1(27), SH 1(27), Sc 1(27), Sp 1(27), Su 1(27), Tu 1(27), UMD 1(27) * Lvl 25: CT 4(21), DD 1(28), Hi 1(28), Li 1(28), MS 1(28), OL 1(28), Se 1(28), ST 1(28), SH 1(28), Sc 1(28), Sp 1(28), Su 1(28), Tu 1(28), UMD 1(28) * Lvl 26: CT 4(25), DD 1(29), Hi 1(29), Li 1(29), MS 1(29), OL 1(29), Se 1(29), ST 1(29), SH 1(29), Sc 1(29), Sp 1(29), Su 1(29), Tu 1(29), UMD 1(29) * Lvl 27: CT 4(29), DD 1(30), Hi 1(30), Li 1(30), MS 1(30), OL 1(30), Se 1(30), ST 1(30), SH 1(30), Sc 1(30), Sp 1(30), Su 1(30), Tu 1(30), UMD 1(30) * Lvl 28: CAr 1(2), CT 2(31), CW 1(2), DD 1(31), Hi 1(31), Li 1(31), MS 1(31), OL 1(31), Se 1(31), ST 1(31), SH 1(31), Sc 1(31), Sp 1(31), Su 1(31), Tu 1(31), UMD 1(31) (Save 1) * Lvl 29: CAl 1(1), CAr 2(4), CT 1(32), CW 2(4), DD 1(32), Hi 1(32), Li 1(32), MS 1(32), OL 1(32), Se 1(32), ST 1(32), SH 1(32), Sc 1(32), Sp 1(32), Su 1(32), Tu 1(32), UMD 1(32) * Lvl 30: CAr 2(6), CT 1(33), CW 2(6), DD 1(33), Hi 1(33), Li 1(33), MS 1(33), OL 1(33), Se 1(33), ST 1(33), SH 1(33), Sc 1(33), Sp 1(33), Su 1(33), Tu 1(33), UMD 1(33) category:Character builds by TopAceOfEarth 20:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC)